rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozma
Ozma, now known as Ozpin, was an ancient warrior introduced in "The Lost Fable". He rescued Salem from her imprisonment in a tower, and both eventually fell in love with each other. However, when Ozma fell ill and died, Salem set out to convince the Gods to resurrect her lover. Ozma was revived by the God of Darkness, but killed again by the God of Light soon after. Ozma was eventually given a choice by the God of Light before he abandoned Remnant; he would be able to return to the land of the living to act as a guide for Humanity and would protect the Relics, powerful items that once brought together would bring the Gods back to Remnant. The God of Light gave him the ability to reincarnate after death, joining souls with another like-minded person so that he would never be alone. After returning to the world, Ozma reunited with Salem. The two acted as gods and created a prosperous kingdom while also starting a family, but they turned on each other after Ozma displayed his disagreement with Salem's plans for Humanity. Their children were killed in the ensuing battle and Salem murdered Ozma, who reincarnated again. Thus began the centuries-long feud between the two, with Ozma making it his mission to protect the world from her evil. At the start of RWBY, Ozma's current incarnation was Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Following Ozpin's death at the hands of Cinder Fall during the Battle of Beacon, Ozma's soul joined with Oscar Pine. Appearance During his first life Ozma had tanned skin with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He originally wore a blue-green tunic with a tan undershirt, a blue cape and black trousers with brown boots. Both his tunic and cape are outlined with golden markings. Over this, he wears metal armor held by brown belts and straps. The armor is etched with ornamental patterns. The first reincarnation of Ozma was still tanned but had platinum blond hair. He at first wore a white tank top, leather gloves and boots, and brown pants, along with a blue sash tied around his waist and a pendant with a green jewel. By the time Ozma decided to alongside Salem become a god-like figure to mankind, he wore a more regal attire, featuring a dark gray coat with black shoulder pads along with details in light blue and dark blue cuffs. Under his coat he wore a dark blue dress shirt with light blue linings and details, and donned white gloves upon his hands. He also wore gray pants, and black shoes. Image Gallery Ozma_Warrior_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|Original Ozma_Armorless_ProfilePic.png|Without armor Ozma_Wizard_First_ProfilePic.png|First reincarnation Ozma_Family_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|First reincarnation - Pretend God Ozma_Hermit_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|Hermit Ozma_Drunkard_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|Drunkard Ozma_Settled_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|Settler Ozma_Relics_V6_03_ProfilePic.png|Inquisitor WoR Maidens Ozma Image.png|Wizard King of Vale cropped infobox.png|King of Vale Personality Ozma was described to be a pure and noble soul, a righteous warrior who did things for the greater good. He was always ready to lay down his life in pursuit of this ideal. He saved Salem not because he desired her hand in marriage like the others, but because he simply believed that she deserved her freedom. Ozma also became infatuated with Salem, so much that he only agreed to return to Remnant for her. However his love for her led to him agreeing with her plans to insert themselves as the world's new gods. He was shown to be happy with her when they started a family, but after a while he remembered his task and turned against Salem, trying to sneak their children away from her. Throughout his many deaths and lives, Ozma became depressed, suicidal and an utterly broken shell of his former self, wanting to forget his past altogether and hide away from the world. However he still possesses his sense of duty and justice, and eventually decided not to give up. His personality eventually transformed into the man now known as Ozpin. Powers and Abilities In his original life, Ozma was a renowned warrior considered to be of legendary prowess. He was able to best large creatures and challenges where many other warriors could not. Over time with his incarnations, Ozma's combat skills became sharper. Weapon Ozma's initial weapon was a long scepter capable of being used as a melee weapon in addition to being a conduit for his magic. Ozma's more recent incarnations use The Long Memory. Magic As one of the original Humans during the time of the Gods, Ozma is capable of performing powerful feats of magic, such as large energy blasts channeled through his scepter. At the time of Humanity's second emergence, his powers were so great that people worshipped him alongside Salem as gods. Trivia *Ozma likely alludes to Princess Ozma from the Land of Oz series, beginning with the second book, The Marvelous Land of Oz. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Past